Love Note's Next Page: Karasuno High School
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: 'Punya teman saling suka tapi tidak ada yang mengambil langkah? Dan membuatmu jengah? Kami solusinya. Hubungi Yuuma Isogai pada nomor yang tertera' Yang berjuluk ibu dari tim menatap nomor yang tertera. Diseberang sana, Yuuma Isogai mengangkat teleponnya #SariRoti #Korolympic —HinataYachi DaichiMichimiya, semi-canon, Haikyuu/Assassination Classroom
1. Chapter 1

_**'Punya teman saling suka tapi tidak ada yang mengambil langkah? Dan membuatmu jengah? Kami solusinya. Hubungi Yuuma Isogai pada nomor yang tertera!'**_

* * *

" _Ehe," dengan seringai super bangga, Koushi Sugawara menunjukkan sebuah kolom di bagian iklan yang sudah ia tandai dengan stabilo berwarna merah muda norak._

" _Apa maksudnya?" Tanaka dan Noya—yang pada dasarnya selalu semangat dan selalu mau tahu duluan—mengambil koran dari tangan Sugawara dan menatapnya berkali-kali sebelum saling bertukar pandang._

" _Kita bisa buat Hinata dan Yachi-san jadian!" Sugawara berseru dengan penuh semangat. Tanaka dan Noya kembali bertatapan sebelum mulut mereka membentuk huruf 'o'._

" _Lalu buat apa?" Noya bertanya, dalam hati bersyukur karena setter kedua mereka itu tidak menarik Kiyoko-chan ke dalam rencananya yang sangat absurd dimata libero itu._

" _Iya, buat apa, Suga-san?" Tanaka sudah mengambil singgasananya dan duduk santai bersandar pada kursi, kedua kakinya diletakkan di atas meja—mumpung tidak ada Daichi— sepertinya memang anak-anak Karasuno selalu kurang ajar kalau tidak ada Daichi, "Kenapa kau mau repot-repot?"_

" _Aku tahu nilai Suga-san sudah bagus jadi tidak perlu mengambil kelas tambahan," setter nomor satu mereka menipali dari balik pintu loker yang terbuka, "Tapi aku rasa Suga-san tidak perlu repot-repot mencari tambahan pekerjaan dengan berusaha menjodohkan Si Bodoh itu dengan siapapun."_

" _Lagipula Hinata juga tidak akan sadar kalaupun ia sudah jadian," kali ini Tsukishima yang menanggapi. Pada titik ini hati Sugawara sudah pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil. Kenapa tidak ada yang mendukungnya, "Aku bahkan ragu Hinata mengetahui apa itu cinta."_

" _Suga-san," Yamaguchi mendekat ke arahnya. Oh ya ampun! Akhirnya Tuhan mengirimkan malaikatnya untuk membantu Sugawara, "Aku tahu kau ingin membantu mereka. Tapi mungkin sebaiknya kau membantu Yachi-san jadian dengan orang lain saja."_

 _Hati Suga rasanya seperti di potong-potong kemudian dicincang kecil-kecil lalu di remas-remas dan dicampur aduk dengan bahan lainnya untuk dijadikan perkedel. Hatinya bahkan lebih sakit dibandingkan ketika ia tidak terpilih sebagai setter utama. Bahkan lebih sakit daripada kekalahan pertama melawan Aoba Johsai. Bahkan lebih sakit daripada memandangi bff-mu terkapar tak berdaya di lapangan._

" _Kenapa sih kalian tidak peduli dengan kebahagiaan orang lain?" Sugawara tidak menyangka anak-anaknya sebegitu beku hatinya._

" _Bukan tidak peduli, Suga-san," Asahi menepuk bahu Sugawara. Mudah dilakukan karena ace mereka hampir lebih tinggi dari siapapun di tim kecuali Tsukishima, "Hanya tidak ingin melakukan hal-hal yang tidak berguna."_

" _Aku setuju!" Noya meloncat dari kursinya, "Mending kita latihan! Ayo, Tanaka!" kemudian Noya dan Tanaka tidak kelihatan lagi wujudnya._

 _Satu per satu anggota tim mereka meninggalkan ruangan klub untuk melakukan pemanasan sebelum latihan, "Aku sepakat dengan Asahi, Suga," bff-nya, satu-satunya harapan Sugawara ternyata malah menginjak-injak hati Sugawara yang pecah berkeping-keping menjadi berkeping-keping-keping-keping. Berkeping kuadrat, "Lebih baik fokus pertandingan dulu. Akan ada saatnya nanti ketika Hinata sudah dewasa dan mengerti apa itu cinta. Kita tunggu saja saat itu, oke?"_

" _Lagipula tingkah Yachi dan Hinata tidak membuatku jengah," bahkan manajer nomor 1 mereka ikut berkomentar dengan dinginnya dan meletakkan koran Sugawara begitu saja di meja._

 _Sugawara menghela napas pasrah, atau begitulah yang Sugawara harap timnya lihat. Bukan Koushi Sugawara namanya kalau tidak punya rencana cadangan._

.

"Jadi begitulah," Sugawara mengakhiri ceritanya. Ia menatap ketiga rekannya yang duduk bersama di meja tempat mereka janjian, "Anak-anakku tidak ada yang peduli dengan kisah cinta teman satu timnya."

"Anak-anak Nekoma," Morisuke Yaku memulai, "Bahkan tidak peduli dengan cinta."

"Bokuto- _san_ bahkan tidak tahu apa itu cinta," Keiji Akaashi menyumbang suara, yang membuat meja itu kembali hening.

"Yaaaah," kali ini Hajime Iwaizumi yang membuka mulutnya, "Aku sudah eneg mendengar kata-kata cinta karena Oikawa bego selalu menceritakan kisah _cinta_ nya."

"Lalu kau tetap akan menghubungi mak comblang itu, Sugawara- _san_?" Yaku bertanya, menengetuk jemarinya pada kertas putih yang bertuliskan sederet nomor dengan tulisan tangan yang sangat rapi.

"Kau yakin itu bukan penipuan, Suga- _san_?" Akaashi sedikit cemas. Bagaimana kalau ternyata yang di telepon adalah seorang penipu dan berniat menghabisi uang dan/atau nyawa Sugawara? "Kalau kau memang yakin nomor itu asli, kurasa tidak akan ada masalah."

"Kalau Hinata dan Yachi- _san_ yang kau sebut-sebut ini memang saling suka, kusaranakan kau telepon saja," Iwaizumi menimpali.

"Aku pernah melihat Hinata dan Yachi- _san_ berdua," Yaku menggaruk dagunya perlahan, "Aku bukan pakar cinta tapi kurasa ada _chemistry_ diantara mereka."

"Aku selalu bersama mereka," ujar Sugawara setelah menikmati minumannya, "Yah, terkadang seolah mereka melakukan hal-hal diluar kesadaran mereka yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka saling suka. Bagaimana menurutmu, Akaashi- _san_?"

"Mereka cocok mengingat kepribadian dan tingkah laku Hinata yang merepotkan dan Yachi- _san_ tampaknya bisa mengimbanginya. Itu yang aku perhatikan selama _training camp_ ," Akaashi menjawab.

"Yachi- _san_ itu yang rambutnya pirang pendek? Gadis yang teriak-teriak dari bangku penonton waktu set terakhir ketika kalian melawan Seijoh?" Iwaizumi bertanya. sugawara mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Kurasa dia bisa jadi pawang Hinata."

Sugawara menyeringai. Tuh kan! Bahkan orang-orang dari tim lain aja sepakat kalau Hinata dan Yachi- _san_ memang cocok. Dasar anak-anak Karasuno tidak punya hati.

"Jadi kau akan meneleponnya?" kali ini Iwaizumi yang bertanya.

"Ya, aku akan meneleponnya," dengan tekad bulat, Sugawara mengambil telepon genggamnya.

.

.

 _ **Love Note's Next Page: Karasuno High School**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Assassination Classroom** belong to **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Haikyuu!** belong to **Haruchi Furudate**

The Author **does not take any financial benefits** from this story. This story only exists purely for entertainment

 **An Entry for January's Sari Roti Event**

 **A Semi-Canon, possibly out of character, lot of typos, full of dramatic and unrealistic love scene** story with **straight pair**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

Karena hari ini adalah hari Jumat dan sangat dekat dengan akhir pekan, maka baik Kayano maupun Karma dan Isogai tidak bisa menemani Nagisa. Kayano setiap akhir pekan selalu pergi mengunjungi makam kakaknya—beberapa minggu belakangan, _Koro-sensei_ selalu menemani Kayano. Karma pergi mengunjungi sanak keluarganya di Kyoto. Isogai tidak bisa pergi karena ia harus bekerja dan jadwal kerjaannya di hari Sabtu dan Minggu merupakan yang tersibuk karena semua _shift_ dia yang menangani.

Untung saja klien mereka kali ini baik hati, menawarkan menjemput Nagisa di stasiun kereta terdekat, bahkan menyediakan tempat untuk Nagisa menginap. Karena sang klien bilang ada kemungkinan Nagisa harus mengerjakan dua tugas sekaligus. Nagisa tidak keberatan. Akhir-akhir ini kesehatan Karasuma- _sensei_ semakin membaik jadi sepertinya Sang Dewi puas dengan kerjaan mereka. Tapi _Koro-sensei_ bilang agar jangan terlalu senang dan lengah. Bisa jadi Sang Dewi sedang bersiap untuk melancarkan serangan yang mengerikan.

Nagisa mengecek telepon genggamnya yang berisi _file_ milik sang klien. Klien mereka kali ini adalah salah seorang pemain voli dari tim voli SMA yang sedang naik daun—Nagisa iseng-iseng mencari tentang kliennya di _google_ dan rupanya banyak berita hebat mengenai kliennya dan tim voli sekolahnya. Ia sekarang duduk di kelas 3, memiliki tubuh yang lumayan tinggi. Rambutnya berwarna abu-abu dan kalau di foto yang ada di _google_ , ia selalu terlihat tersenyum lembut.

Sepertinya tidak terlalu menakutkan.

Nagisa memandang sekeliling stasiun. Harusnya kliennya sudah tiba. Nagisa mencari-cari diantara kerumunan, dan akhirnya mendapati kepala abu-abu di dekat pintu keluar. Berdiri dengan canggung sambil meneliti orang-orang yang keluar, "Sugawara- _senpai_?" Nagisa bertanya.

"Ah, Suga saja cukup," senyumnya persis seperti yang di _google_. Menenangkan, "Kau pasti Nagisa?" mereka berjabat tangan. Sejauh ini, menurut Nagisa, kliennya kali inilah yang terlihat seperti orang normal.

"Bagaimana perjalanan? Kuharap tidak terjadi apa-apa," Sugawara menawarkan membawa tas Nagisa, tapi Nagisa menolaknya. Nagisa sempat curiga jangan-jangan kliennya ini menganggap dirinya seorang perempuan.

"Menyenangkan. Refreshing juga jauh dari hiruk-pikuk kota," itu benar. Meskipun _technically_ sekolah Nagisa berada di atas gunung yang di kelilingi hutan dan lokasi rumahnya tidak bisa dibilang terletak di Kota, daerah di sekitar Karasuno menawarkan _vibe_ yang berbeda.

"Tentu saja," Suga- _senpai_ tertawa kecil, "Nah, aku akan memperkenalkanmu sebagai keponakan jauhku, kalau-kalau ada yang bertanya."

Nagisa mengangguk, "Kalau tidak salah kau bilang ke Isogai- _kun_ bahwa kemungkinan ada dua kasus yang harus aku tangani?"

"Yah, soal itu," Sugawara menggaruk pipinya sendiri, "Sebetulnya untuk kasus yang satunya lagi aku kurang yakin. Dan karena aku belum memutuskan, makanya aku menawarkanmu untuk menginap di tempatku."

"Ah, baiklah," Nagisa sebetulnya tidak mau merepotkan. Dan sejujurnya, selama mereka menangai dua kasus sebelumnya, mereka sama sekali tidak dibayar—minus Isogai yang ditraktri makan siang oleh _Bitch-sensei_ selama seminggu. Tapi ia toh sudah bilang pada ibunya bahwa ia akan menginap di rumah teman untuk belajar bersama, "Bagaimana kalau Suga- _senpai_ ceritakan tentang kasus yang akan aku tangani?"

"Hinata dan Yachi- _san_ sejak awal memang dekat, karena Hinata yang menyeret Yachi- _san_ untuk jadi manajer. Yachi- _san_ pun selalu memberi semangat untuk Hinata, dan untuk semua tim sih," Suga- _san_ memasang helm dan menyodorkan helm untuk Nagisa, "Aku pernah memergoki mereka berduaan memandangi langit diatas atap waktu _training camp_. Dan kadang aku rasa kalau sebenarnya mereka saling suka tapi dua-duanya tidak ada yang menyadari perasaan merekan sendiri. Terkadang membuat frustasi, kau tahu?"

Ah ya. Ia pernah tidak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan para wanita tentang 'dua orang yang saling suka tapi tidak saling sadar dan membuat frustasi'. Tampaknya, dari apa yang bisa ia simpulkan, dalam kasus kisah cewek-cewek di kelasnya itu, dua orang yang saling suka adalah Guru Olahraga dan Guru Bahasa Asing mereka.

"Kau akan melihat sendiri nanti," Sugawara mengedipkan matanya. Ia sudah duduk di atas motornya, menunggu Nagisa naik. Nagisa tersenyum sopan dan tidak lama kemudian mereka pun melesat di jalanan pedesaan yang sepi.

* * *

"Omong-omong, aku belum paham bagaimana cara kerjamu," Sugawara- _senpai_ memarkir motornya di belakang sekolah. Sepertinya dekat dengan tempat latihan voli mereka, "Maksudku, kau buat ramuan cinta atau apa?"

"Ah _well_ ," Nagisa tidak pernah terlalu suka menceritakan modus operandi mereka, "Tidak sengaja Guru Olahraga kami menyentuh Buku terkutuk yang di dalamnya ada Dewi Cinta Suku Maya. Kalau kami tidak menuliskan kisah cinta di dalamnya, Guru Olahraga kami bisa mati. Tugasku disini adalah sebagai penulis skenario, bagaimana orang pilihan klien kami jadian dan sebagainya. Skenarioku akan jadi nyata dan bukunya mendapat kisah, jadi semacam _win-win solution_."

"Ah," Sugawara- _senpai_ mengangguk, "Untuk itu kau perlu data diri orangnya."

"Iya," Nagisa menjawab, "Dan apakah ada hal-hal yang… hanya khusus dilakukan oleh kedua orang itu?"

"Yachi- _san_ sering menemani Hinata latihan sampai malam," Sugawara- _senpai_ memberikan informasi tambahan, "Mungkin itu bisa membantu skenariomu. Oh ya, kurasa keduanya tidak terlalu suka nuansa horror."

Mereka sampai di sebuah gedung, tampaknya _gym_ dari suara-suara patulan bola dan decitan sepatu yang terdengar dari luar. Sugawara- _senpai_ mempersilakan Nagisa masuk. Seluruh kegiatan langsung terhenti dan Nagisa seolah-olah actor yang baru saja memangi piala Oscar, seluruh mata tertuju padanya. Nagisa sejujurnya tidak terlalu suka perhatian yang berlebihan macam itu, biarpun kalau nanti ia jadi guru maka ia akan selalu diperhatikan oleh muridnya.

"Ini keponakanku, Nagisa," Nagisa membungkuk sopan, "Tahun depan ia akan masuk SMA. Jadi ia sedang mengeksplorasi pilihannya."

"Uwooooh!" sesosok pemuda berambut jingga meloncat penuh semangat dan berlari menghampiri Nagisa, "Kau bermain voli, Keponakannya Suga- _san_?"

"Eh," Nagisa terlalu kaget. Secara garis besar, ia dan rekan sekelasnya yang lain tidak melakukan olahraga, kecuali _baseball_. Mungkin latihan membunuh masuk hitungan olahraga? "Uh, aku memanah…?" sepertinya kegiatan membidik dengan senjata api tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan memanah karena keduanya sama-sama membidik sasaran.

"Dan, uh… _martial art_?" karena pelajaran olahraga mereka selalu berisi 'bagaimana membunuh _Koro-sensei_ ' yang salah satunya adalah latihan bertarung dengan tangan kosong.

Mata laki-laki di hadapan Nagisa berbinar-binar, "Waah! Kau seorang jagoan!" Nagisa menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Yah, tidak juga," tapi binar di wajah pemuda berabut oranye itu tidak hilang juga, "Di kelasku ada yang lebih hebat."

Tiba-tiba kedua tangan pemuda itu diletakkan di bahu Nagisa, dan lawan bicaranya itu menatapnya dengan sorot serius, "Pokoknya jangan menyerah! Selalu ada kesempatan untuk mengalahkan rivalmu! Ingat itu, Keponakannya Suga- _san_!"

"Oi, Bodoh!" suara dari seberang ruangan mengalihkan fokus Nagisa dan lawan bicaranya, "Mau latihan tidak?"

"Jangan mulai tanpa aku, Kageyama Bego!" secepat angin lawan bicara Nagisa yang satu itu sudah tidak ada di tempatnya lagi.

"Yang tadi itu Hinata," Sugawara- _senpai_ berujar, "Shouyou Hinata."

"Halo, Keponakan Suga- _senpai_!" kali ini seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek mendekat ke arah Nagisa dan Sugawara- _senpai_ , "Aku Hitoka Yachi. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda, Yachi- _senpai_ ," Nagisa, selayaknya adik kelas yang sopan, menjabat tangan Yachi sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Kau lihat Kiyoko- _san_ tidak, Yachi- _san_?" Sugawara- _senpai_ bertanya.

"Ah ya, Kiyoko- _senpai_ pergi bersama Daichi- _senpai_ mengurus surat izin ke Kepala Sekolah," Yachi- _san_ meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu, "Daichi- _san_ berpesan katanya Suga- _senpai_ disuruh menerangkan soal strategi baru yang itu."

Tanpa pamit atau apa—Nagisa tahu sih ia bukan siapa-siapa, tapi setidaknya Sugawara- _senpai_ bisa berbasa-basi sedikit dan pamit ke Nagisa kemudian menitipkan Nagisa ke Yachi- _senpai_ kan?—Sugawara- _senpai_ kembali ke lapangan.

"Santai saja, Keponakan Suga- _san_!" Nagisa baru memperhatikan kalau ternyata gadis itu memakai kunciran dengan hiasan berbentuk bintang berwarna biru. Sepertinya ikat rambut seperti itu cocok juga dipakai Kayano, "Latihannya selesai sebentar lagi kok."

Nagisa tersenyum sopan sebelum duduk di _bench_ yang ada di sana. Sementara Yachi- _senpai_ mencacat sesuatu di kertasnya dan berdiskusi dengan serius kepada seorang pria berambut pirang dengan bando tipis berwarna hitam dan muka yang seram—mungkin pelatih mereka—Nagisa mengeluarkan buku merah mudanya.

' _Barang penting milik Hitoka Yachi ketinggalan di dalam kelas. Ia baru menyadarinya setelah latihan selesai. Shouyou Hinata menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya mengambil ke dalam kelas. Ruangan kelas sangat horror dan keduanya mendengar suara-suara aneh ketika di dalam kelas. Kemudian mereka melihat hantu dan kabur. Shouyou Hinata yang larinya lebih cepat mendahului Hitoka Yachi. Ketika di tangga, Hitoka Yachi tersandung dan terjatuh, tepat ketika Shouyou Hinata hendak mencarinya. Hitoka Yachi jatuh di atas Shouyou Hinata. Mereka ciuman. Ada pernyataan cinta. Kemudian ciuman lagi.'_

Kalau Isogai ingin mengetahui limit dari buku merah jambu mereka, Nagisa ingin tahu seberapa kreatif buku merah jambu mereka dalam mengembangkan imajinasi Nagisa.

* * *

"Kau sudah buat skenarionya, Nagisa- _kun_?" Suga- _senpai_ bertanya selesai latihan. Anggota tim voli Karasuno yang lain sedang sibuk membersihkan lapangan. Seorang pria berkacamata mengobrol dengan orang yang Hinata asumsikan sebagai pelatih tim Karasuno dan kedua manajer mereka.

"Yah, _well_ ," Nagisa menggaruk tengkuknya. Ada masalah kecil yang ia lupa beritahu pada kliennya yang satu itu, "Aku ingat tadi Suga- _senpai_ bilang kalau Yachi- _senpai_ sering menemani Hinata- _senpai_ latihan sampai malam. Jadi aku membuat skenarionya selesai mereka latihan berdua."

"Ah ya!" ia menepuk kepalan tangannya ke telapak tangannya yang terbuka, "Tidak masalah. Kau mau menunggu?"

Nagisa mengangkat bahunya, "Sepertinya akan seru."

"Memangnya skenario seperti apa yang kau buat?" Nagisa mengeluarkan buku merah mudanya dan Suga- _senpai_ membacanya.

"Woah, lumayan," ia mengangguk.

"Apaan tuh? Hahahaha!" ternyata, tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada tiga orang lagi yang ikut membaca coretan tangan Nagisa. Seorang pemuda berambut plontos dan seorang anak laki-laki berambut jabrik yang duduk diatas bahu sesosok… om-om?

"Sssssst!" Suga- _senpai_ menaruh telunjuknya di depan mulutnya, "Jangan berisik dong!"

"Kupikir kau keponakannya Suga- _san_ ternyata kau mak comblang yang di koran?" untung saja pria berambut cokelat yang berdiri semua melawan gravitasi itu bicara dengan suara yang wajar. Sejauh yang diperhatikan oleh Nagisa, Hinata- _senpai_ dan pemain dengan posisi _libero_ — _Koro-sensei_ pernah mengajari mereka teori tentang olahraga biarpun kenyataannya olahraga mereka adalah belajar bagaimana caranya menjadi pembunuh yang efektif—adalah dua orang paling berisik di lapangan, "Hal ini bakal kejadian malam ini? Shouyou bakalan jadian sama Yachi- _san_ betulan?"

"Ada apa sih?" Nagisa tidak terlalu paham tapi sepertinya pemuda berambut gelap yang dipotong pendek ini adalah kapten mereka. Ia mengintip dari bahu Suga- _senpai_ , "Apa tuh?"

Suga- _senpai_ menghela napas sebelum menutup bukunya. Sekumpulan pemain voli yang mengelilingi Suga- _san_ itu mengundang tiga pemain lainnya. Di tambah dua pemain lain. Untung saja Hinata- _senpai_ dan pemain yang disebut 'Kageyama Bego' sibuk berdebat soal kain pel, "Ini urusanku. Aku mau mencoblangi Hinata dan Yachi- _san_. Kalian kan tidak mau terlibat. Sana pulang!" dengan dinginnya Suga- _senpai_ mengusir rekan-rekannya.

"Kau mau mencomblanginya malam ini?" salah seorang dari mereka bertanya.

"Sepertinya seru!" Sang _Libero_ meloncat tinggi.

"Aku ikut!" pemain yang frekuensi suaranya hampir mirip dengan Sang _Libero_ itu mengangkat tangannya, diikuti pemainnya yang lain.

"Maaf ya, Nagisa- _kun_ , jadi merepotkan," Suga- _senpai_ menatap Nagisa, dengan sorot pasrah. Rambut bagian atasnya yang biasanya berdiri, sekarang ikut jatuh seolah-olah ikut kecewa.

"Eh, ti-tidak apa-apa kok," Nagisa jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Seperti yang sudah pernah di bahas, ia tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian, "Agar tidak terlihat terlalu mencurigakan, bagaimana kalau _senpai-senpai_ sekalian bersembunyi di dalam kelas Yachi- _senpai_ atau disekitar tangga?" Nagisa menawarkan.

"Oke!" jawab mereka serentak sebelum bubar dan pura-pura sibuk membersihkan lapangan dan membereskan sisa-sisa latihan mereka.

"Su-Suga- _senpai_!" Nagisa kaget sendiri ketika mendapati kliennya yang berambut abu itu menutupi matanya dengan sapu tangan yang basah.

"A-aku pikir anak-anakku tidak peduli dengan kisah cinta saudaranya," ia menghapus air mata yang lolos dari manik gelapnya, "Aku sangat terharu ternyata mereka masih menyimpan perhatian."

Nagisa rasa, anak-anak tim voli Karasuno bukannya 'peduli' atau 'perhatian'. Mereka hanya 'penasaran'. Tapi tentu saja sebagai seorang anak SMP yang baik, Nagisa tidak menyampaikan itu kepada kliennya.

* * *

Nagisa menunggu bersama dengan Suga- _senpai_ diluar ruangan klub mereka, yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari lapangan _indoor_ yang dipakai untuk latihan. Lampu di dalam gedung itu masih menyala, menandakan bahwa Hinata- _senpai_ masih latihan di dalam sana.

"Ah!" Nagisa berdiri ketika lampu dimatikan. Ia dan Suga- _senpai_ mengendap-endap mendekati gedung. Mereka berdua berdiri menempel pada tembok pada sisi timur gedung yang lebih gelap dan terlindung dari pandangan orang yang ada.

Tampaknya yang berlatih malam itu adalah Hinata- _senpai_ dan rekannya yang berambut hitam—Suga- _senpai_ bilang ia adalah _setter_ jenius yang bernama Tobio Kageyama—dan Yachi- _senpai_. Mereka bertiga baru keluar dari gedung. Hitana- _senpai_ dan Kageyama- _senpai_ sepertinya sedang membahas sesuatu yang seru namun Yachi- _senpai_ sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Ah, sepertinya buku catatanku ketinggalan di kelas," Yachi- _senpai_ berkata ketika ketiganya cukup dekat dengan tempat persembunyian Nagisa dan Suga- _senpai_.

"Eh? Serius?" Hinata- _senpai_ dan Kageyama- _senpai_ saling pandang sebelum pandangan mereka tertuju pada gedung sekolah yang gelap gulita dan menelan ludah.

"A-aku butuh catatanku untuk kuis besok. Bagaimana ini?" bahkan dari sudut tempat Nagisa berdiri pun Nagisa bisa melihat air mata yang mulai menggenangi manik hazel milik Yachi- _senpai_. Nagisa tidak punya banyak pengalaman soal wanita yang menangis jadi Nagisa sejujurnya tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendiamkan kalau ada wanita yang menangis—kecuali menciumnya. Itu pernah manjur. Sekali—dan sepertinya kedua anak SMA itu pun tidak. Oleh karena itu, adalah hal yang logis kalau mereka berusaha mencegah air mata itu untuk keluar daripada menanggulanginya.

"A-aku," Hinata- _senpai_ menelan ludahnya, "Aku akan menemanimu mencari catatanmu, Yachi- _san_!"

"Ah ya, kalau begitu aku duluan," dalam sekejap mata, Kageyama- _senpai_ sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Wajah Hinata- _senpai_ sangat menarik untuk dilihat karena itu adalah perpaduan dari rasa marah, kecewa, kesal, dan takut jadi satu. Kedua alisnya berkedut ke sisi yang berlawanan, seolah bingung menentukan emosi mana yang dominan. Bibirnya bergetar dan bergera-gerak namun tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Pipinya memerah.

Di samping Nagisa, Suga- _senpai_ tertawa kecil, "Hi-Hinata," Yachi- _senpai_ membuka mulutnya. Matanya semakin berkaca-kaca, "Ti-tidak apa-apa kalau Hinata mau pulang. Aku bisa sendiri kok."

"Ma-mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu sendiri kan, Yachi- _san_ , ahahaha," Nagisa- _senpai_ tertawa gugup. Mungkin mata Nagisa pada dasarnya memang terlatih, tapi Nagisa bisa melihat kedua tangan pemuda itu bergetar di sisinya, "A-ayo kita mulai mencari sebelum semakin malam."

Dan mereka berdua pun beranjak dari lokasi, menuju gedung yang tampaknya menyimpan misteri. Nagisa dan Suga- _senpai_ mengikuti, sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan bunyi. Di samping kelas Yachi- _senpai_ , rekan-rekan setim sudah siap menonton skenario drama romantis bikinan Nagisa yang satu ini.

Sepanjang jalan—sepertinya berusaha meredakan ketegangan dan ketakutan yang sama-sama mereka rasakan—Nagisa- _senpai_ dan Yachi- _senpai_ membicarakan hal-hal remeh seperti trend pakaian musim ini, harapan untuk musim depan, cita-cita mereka, makanan dan minuman yang mereka suka, rencana apa yang akan dilakukan pada akhir pekan, serta kekonyolan yang terjadi di dalam tim—yang ini di dominasi oleh cerita dari Hinata- _senpai_. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu gedung sekolah.

Herannya, gedung sekolah tidak terkunci. Entah karena sedari awal memang tidak terkunci atau karena anggota tim yang lain masuk ke dalam sehingga pintunya dibiarkan terbuka. Namun, tampaknya Hinata- _senpai_ dan Yachi- _senpai_ tidak menganggap ada yang aneh karena mereka masuk saja ke dalam. Suara Hinata- _senpai_ yang sedang menceritakan tentang ikan mas peliharaan mereka di rumah menggema di satu gedung.

"…kemudian tempura itu langsung di lahap saja! Coba bayangkan Yachi- _san_ , seekor ikan mas melahap tempura!" Yachi- _san_ tertawa kecil. Mereka menaiki sedang menaiki tangga. Nagisa dan Suga- _senpai_ masih menunggu di lantai sebelumnya. Mereka kemudian mengendap-endap menaiki anak tangga.

Hanya saja, Nagisa menginjak tangga yang salah dan menimbulkan suara decitan sepatunya dan lantai yang terdengar sangat nyaring di gedung yang sepi itu. Nagisa dan Suga- _senpai_ segera bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang, berharap Hinata- _senpai_ dan Yachi- _senpai_ tidak mengecek ke arah situ, "Eh? Kau dengar itu Yachi- _san_?" samar-samar suara Hinata- _senpai_ membelah keheningan.

"Em… ya….?" Yachi - _senpai_ dengan ragunya membalas. Nagisa tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, tapi sepertinya mereka saling berpandangan kemudian mereka memutuskan kalau suara tadi penuh misteri dan ketakutan karena beberapa detik berikutnya terdengar teriakan 'OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' dan jeritan yang sangat kecewekkan yang memekakkan telinga.

"Sepertinya kita tunggu disini saja," Suga- _senpai_ menawarkan sambil menyeringai. Sepertinya ia tidak lupa kalau part terbaiknya ada di tangga.

Tidak sampai satu menit berselang terdengar kehebohan barang jatuh dan langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa diikuti dengan jeritan dan… mantra-mantra? Wajah Suga- _senpai_ memerah karena menahan tawa dan Nagisa mau tidak mau terseyum juga. Ternyata anak SMA penakut juga.

Dari tempat persembunyian mereka, ia bisa melihat Hinata- _senpai_ berlarian dengan hebohnya. Setelah ia tiba di anak tangga terakhir, ia terdiam. Rupanya ia sadar kalau Yachi- _san_ tidak mengikutinya, "Ya-Yachi- _san_?" Ia kembali mendaki tangga, mencari rekannya yang satu itu.

Nagisa mendengar suara langkah kaki lainnya. Entah karena pendengaran Nagisa memang sudah terasah, tapi sekarang Nagisa bisa membedakan _gender_ seseorang berdasarkan langkah kakinya. Kali ini, jelas langkah kaki wanita. Temponya cepat tapi cenderung di seret, "Hi-hinata," suaranya bergetar.

"Ya-Yachi- _san_ , aku dibawah tangga. Kau—" BRAK BRUK BRAK KRIET BRUG BRUG THUG

Suga- _senpai_ merayap lebih dekat ke lokasi kejadian, "…baik-baik saja?" persis seperti skenario Nagisa, Yachi- _senpai_ jatuh diatas tubuh Hinata- _senpai_. Cahaya rembulan yang awalnya tersembunyi dibalik awan kini menerangi malam, membuat Nagisa dan Suga- _senpai_ bisa memandangi adegan romantis dihadapannya seolah disinari rampu sorot ratusan watt.

Yachi- _senpai_ tidak menjawab. Hinata- _senpai_ tidak berbicara. Mereka saling tatap-tatapan.

Tangan Hinata- _senpai_ mengelus pipi Yachi- _senpai_ dan seperti menarik wajahnya untuk mendekat. Bibir mereka bertemu. Yah, Nagisa pernah berciuman. Kurang lebih sensasi berciuman sama untuk semua orang kan? Pasti keduanya baru menyadari betapa lembut dan manisnya bibir satu sama lain—sejujurnya Nagisa waktu itu kelewat menikmati karena bibir Kayano rasanya **sangat manis**.

Kemudian seolah mantra itu dicabut lagi oleh Sang Dewi, mata Yachi- _senpai_ terbuka dan ia melepaskan diri dari Hinata- _senpai_ secepat ia jatuh ke tubuh Hinata- _senpai_ , "Ma-maafkan aku!" ia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Cahaya rembulan memberikan ilusi warna yang berbeda dari normalnya. Nagisa yakin wajah kedua sejoli itu berwarna merah, tapi kini kulit mereka terlihat menggelap akibat ulah Sang Dewi Malam, "A-Aku tidak tahu a-apa yang terjadi. Ma-maafkan aku!"

"Hei, Yachi- _san_ ," Hinata- _senpai_ menarik tangan Yachi- _san_ ketika gadis itu bangkit berdiri. Hinata- _senpai_ sendiri masih duduk di lantai seolah ia malas bangkit lagi dan berharap Yachi- _senpai_ jatuh ke pelukannya lagi, "Apakah menurutmu warga kota B tidak pantas untuk dicintai karena perannya yang sedikit?"

"Eh, a-apa maksudmu, Hinata?" Yachi- _senpai_ sepertinya tidak paham kemana alur pembicaraan Hinata- _senpai_. Nagisa sendiri sejujurnya juga tidak paham, "Kau yang bilang sendiri kalau warga kota B itu keren karena memiliki perannya sendiri."

"Jadi, warga kota B juga pantas dicintai kan?" sorot mata Hinata- _senpai_ melembut—yah, Nagisa sudah sering berada dalam kondisi dimana ia tidak sengaja memandangi Guru Olahraganya yang tengah menjelaskan sesuatu atau sekadar mengobrol dengan Guru Bahasa Asing mereka dengan sorot mata yang berbeda, jadi Nagisa paham konteksnya. Hinata- _senpai_ menarik tangan Yachi- _senpai_. Ia duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Nagisa- _senpai_ , "Kurasa warga kota B sudah sepantasnya jatuh cinta dengan sesama warga kota B bukan?"

Hinata- _senpai_ kembali meletakkan tangannya di pipi Yachi- _senpai_ , "Bagaimana menurutmu, Yachi- _san_?"

"Ku-kurasa warga kota B akan sangat senang kalau ia dicintai oleh warga kota B juga," dan bibir mereka kembali bertemu.

Ternyata imajinasi buku merah muda itu tidak mengecewakan juga. Suga- _senpai_ juga sepertinya senang sekali dengan akhir kisah pasangan pilihannya—ia menahan jeritan penuh kegirangan di samping Nagisa, yang mengingatkan Nagisa ketika Kayano melihat Karasuma- _sensei_ dan Irina- _sensei_ sedang berduaan. Yah, Nagisa tidak memikirkan ini sebelumnya, tapi semoga saja pasangan-pasangan itu langgeng dan sukses dalam hidup mereka nantinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To the Next Page**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curhatan Arleinne:**

Sesungguhnya kalau di Haikyuu, Aru cinta mati sama Akaashi. Tapi karena Aru berencana mengurangi kelakukan yang rada-rada jadinya gak bikin yang aneh-aneh(?) Aru suka lihat Hinata dan Yachi, biarpun gak ada _hint subtle_ tentang mereka. Tapi masa iya ada cewek yang meleleh sama cowok yang membantu dia menjadi dirinya yang lebih baik. Kalau ada yang kayak gitu, Aru ajak kawin sih(?)

Aru gak ngikutin manga Haikyuu dan anime pun baru nonton sampe season 2 jadi semoga gak terlalu OOC banget. Disini Aru sangat suka bagian Suga-mama berinteraksi dengan mama-mama dari tim lain yang… ke-mama-an banget.

Untuk seri yang bagian Karasuno ini, niatnya ada dua. Tapi Karena Suga-mama masih ragu dan Aru pun juga ragu (haha) jadi yha… rencananya ada dua. Semoga **Next Page** selanjutnya masih sesuai dengan rencana *nyilang tangan*

Omong-omong sejauh ini, bagian Karasuno ini adalah **Page** yang paling panjang.

Ada saran, kritikan, masukan? Ada keluhan, curhatan, kisah yang ingin diungkapkan? Silakan isi kotak review-nya, Teman-Teman Sekalian. Sampai jumpa di _**Next Page**_ berikutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ada apa, Yachi- _san_?" Koushi Sugawara sebetulnya tidak bisa dibilang sebagai seorang lelaki yang peka juga. Hanya saja salah satu dari duo manajer timnya itu memasang tampang kesulitan seakan tengah menahan keluarnya sisa-sisa pencernaan semenjak tim mulai latihan. Ia juga beberapa kali terdengar menghela napas panjang.

Mungkin ada masalah dengan kekasih barunya dan sayangnya Sugawara merasa bertanggung jawab karena ia yang meminta tolong Nagisa agar keduanya jadian—ah ya, anak-anak Karasuno sepakat kalau mereka pura-pura tidak tahu kejadian kemarin malam.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan ketua klub drama," Hitoka Yachi mulai berkisah, "Ia bilang klub drama hendak membuat film untuk dikirimkan sebagai _entry_ lomba film pendek."

"Lalu?" Sugawara sempat dengar kalau Yachi pernah bergabung dengan klub drama. Mungkin klub drama butuh perannya kembali dan Yachi bingung harus membagi waktunya bagaimana?

"Mereka memintaku untuk mencari seseorang dari klub voli yang tinggi dan kekar berotot, dan bisa berakting," Yachi mengakhiri kisahnya, "Tapi yang kekar dan tinggi berotot hanya Daichi- _san_ dan Azumane- _san_."

"Dan mereka tidak bisa berakting. Jelas," akhirnya Sugawara tahu masalah pelik apa yang mendera juniornya itu. Sugawara dan Yachi menghela napas berbarengan. Di samping mereka, Nagisa tidak berkomentar apa-apa, ia sibuk membuka-buka buku merah mudanya yang semalam disampul dengan sampul buku normal agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

"Mungkin kita bisa pakai Pelatih Ukai?" Yachi menggeleng, menolak saran dari Sugawara.

"Pemerannya harus anak SMA. Sekali lihat pun akan ketahuan kalau Pelatih Ukai bukan anak SMA," Yachi menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok.

"Yah, memang sih…" tiba-tiba Sugawara teringat akan tamu mereka yang sedang dalam perjalanan untuk latihan bersama. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya latihannya dimulai sore hari. Toh kunjungan mereka juga dimaksudkan sebagai sebuah kejutan, hanya saja salah satunya memberitahu Sugawara sewaktu mereka bertemu untuk membantu Sugawara memutuskan apakah ia akan menelepon mak comblangnya atau tidak, "Aku ada ide!" Sugawara mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Yachi menatap seniornya, penasaran. Sementara Nagisa sepertinya sudah selesai dengan buku kesayangannya, "Biar aku tanyakan mereka sudah sampai mana," Sugawara mencari kontak rekannya yang satu itu.

.

.

 _ **Love Note's Next Page: Karasuno High School**_ belong to **Arleinne Karale**

 **Assassination Classroom** belong to **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Haikyuu!** belong to **Haruchi Furudate**

The Author **does not take any financial benefits** from this story. This story only exists purely for entertainment

 **An Entry for January's Sari Roti Event**

 **A Semi-Canon, possibly out of character, lot of typos, full of dramatic and unrealistic love scene** story with **straight pair**

 _Read at your own risk_

.

.

"Hei, Keponakannya Suga!" kapten tim Karasuno, Daichi Sawamura, mengalihkan fokus Nagisa yang sedang memberikan laporan singkat ke _Bitch-sensei_ dan _Koro-sensei_ via grup chat, "Kalau Suga kembali tolong bilang aku pergi sebentar dengan Michimiya," pria berambut cepak itu menunjuk ke arah pintu tempat sesosok gadis mengintip dari luar pintu. Rambut cokelatnya pendek dan manik cokelatnya berbinar penuh semangat. Pipinya yang terbilang bulat berhiaskan rona merah muda.

"Baik, Sawamura- _senpai_ ," Nagisa tersenyum sopan. Nagisa mulai mengambil kesimpulan kalau anak-anak Karasuno tidak terlalu hebat dalam menghapal nama karena semua orang memanggilnya dengan 'Keponakannya Suga- _san_ ' biarpun malam sebelumnya mereka sudah tahu identitas asli Nagisa—atau mungkin mereka hanya senang memanggilnya dengan 'Keponakan Suga- _san_ '.

Omong-omong misi satunya lagi dari Sugawara- _senpai_ adalah menyatukan Sawamura- _senpai_ dan Michimiya- _senpai_ yang sekarang keduanya hendak pergi entah kemana. Sejujurnya Nagisa belum ada ide bagaimana mau menyatukan mereka. Tapi tadi ia mendapat pesan dari Karma kalau ia mau tahu apakah buku mereka bisa membunuh seseorang.

Hmmmmm… menurut Nagisa hal itu terlalu riskan. Tapi di _group chat_ mereka berempat, Kayano berkomentar terkadang kematian membuat cinta semakin berkembang. Dan sampai detik ini juga Isogai belum mengatakan apa-apa. Sepertinya sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Nagisa akhirnya mengambil pena dan buku keramat mereka.

' _Ada Pembunuhan. Yui Michimiya dan Daichi Sawamura masuk ke TKP tanpa sengaja. Ternyata sudah ada orang yang melaporkan ke polisi dan ketika polisinya datang, mereka menemukan Yui Michimiya dan Daichi Sawamura di lokasi TKP langsung mencurigai keduanya. Keduanya kemudian diamankan di sebuah ruangan. Disana, mereka bertemu dengan pengacara mereka dan menjelaskan semuanya. Kemudian keduanya pergi ke lokasi kejadian mengikuti pengacara mereka yang melihat jalannya penyelidikan. Akhirnya setelah penyelidikan, terbukti bahwa Yui Michimiya dan Daichi Sugawara tidak bersalah. Keduanya dipulangnya. Di jalan, Yui Michimiya mengucapkan terima kasih segaligus mengungkapkan isi hatinya."_

* * *

Nagisa sudah mengirimkan pesan ke Suga- _senpai_ sebelum ia mulai mengikuti Sawamura- _senpai_ dan Michimiya- _senpai_ , "Maaf sekali, Daichi aku jadi mengganggu latihanmu," suara soprano sang gadis memasuki gendang telinga Nagisa.

"Tidak masalah, Michimiya. Lagipula aku yang lupa mengembalikan kuncinya kepadamu," Sawamura- _senpai_ berujar. Langkah kaki mereka berdua terbilang cepat untuk sepasang sejoli yang seharusnya berlama-lama untuk menikmati waktu berduaan, "Kapan kalian akan berkumpul memilih kapten yang baru?"

"Ah," suara mereka mulai terdengar samar-samar karena Nagisa kesulitan mengimbangi keduanya—bukannya Nagisa tidak bisa berjalan dengan tempo yang cepat, hanya saja semakin jauh ia dari lapangan dalam ruangan tim voli, semakin jarang tempat untuk bersembunyi dan Nagisa tidak bisa ketahuan. Nagisa mempercepat langkahnya dan memutuskan untuk memanjat pohon saja karena deretan pohon di Karasuno tidak begitu jauh beda dengan yang ada di hutannya, "…sudah minggu kemarin. Jadi resminya aku sudah bukan kapten lagi. Tapi aku belum memberikan kunci ruangan klub dan lapangan, dan lain sebagainya jadi yaah…."

"Kurasa kau adalah kapten yang hebat, Michimiya," Sawamura- _senpai_ menyeringai, Nagisa tidak yakin karena ia berada di atas pohon tapi sepertinya wajah Michimiya- _senpai_ tersipu malu, "Eh, loh?" Sawamura- _senpai_ menatap gagang pintu yang terbuka.

"Kok tidak terkunci?" Michimiya- _senpai_ tampak kebingungan. Nagisa akhirnya menemukan tempat persempunyian yang bagus, yang membuatnya tidak terlalu mencolok tapi juga tidak akan terlalu mencurigakan dan mengundang tanya misalnya ada yang memergokinya disana. Ia mengintip dari jendela, mengamati kedua sejoli itu masuk ke dalam ruangan yang gelap. Sawamura- _senpai_ meraba-raba tembok di dekatnya.

Ketika lampu menyala, jeritan Michimiya- _senpai_ memekakkan gendang telinga.

Berbaring di tengah lapangan voli, sesosok manusia yang bersimbang darah dengan kepala yang berputar pada sudut tidak wajar dan mulut yang menganga mengeluarkan darah. Bau anyir bahkan sampai masuk ke hidung Nagisa.

Pembuluh Nagisa rasanya seperti dialiri oleh es. Jadi buku itu benar-benar membunuh orang demi skenario yang Nagisa buat? Nagisa sudah memastikan kalau Sawamura- _senpai_ dan Michimiya- _senpai_ tidak akan dijadikan tersangka. Hanya saja, rasanya… agak berlebihan.

"Oya?" sesosok… pria tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu yang ditinggalkan terbuka. Sawamura- _senpai_ dan Michimiya- _senpai_ berbalik dan memandangi lelaki berseragam biru gelap itu masuk ke dalam. Seorang polisi. Topinya tidak ia kenakan. Rambut hitamnya terbilang panjang, menjuntai nyaris mendekati dagunya. Ada beberapa helai yang menuntupi mata kanannya membuat Nagisa bertanya-tanya apakah dalam jajaran polisi tidak ada aturan mengenai rambut? "Ada mayat sungguhan."

"Aku kan sudah bilang!" sosok tinggi menjulang itu berdiri dibelakang sang polisi. Rambut keperakannya yang berdiri semua kontras dengan kaos hitam dan celana panjang merah yang ia kenakan.

"Oho ho! Mayat!" sesosok polisi lain masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia juga berambut keperakan, namun tampaknya rambut keperakannya itu adalah hasil yang indah dari produk bernama cat rambut karena akar rambutnya yang berwarna hitam terlihat, "Dan kalian berdua! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Polisi berambut putih itu menunjuk ke arah Michimiya- _senpai_ yang memang posisinya lebih dekat ke mayat dibandingkan dengan Sawamura- _senpai_. Tapi Sawamura- _senpai_ menghalangi polisi itu dan meletakkan tubuhnya di depan Michimiya- _senpai_ , melindungi gadis itu seluruhnya, "Kami hanya ingin mengambil peralatan untuk latihan voli."

"Heee?" polisi yang satunya lagi bertanya dengan seringai miringnya yang menurut Nagisa menyebalkan. Matanya yang berwarna hazel—yang sekilas mengingatkan Nagisa pada kucing—menyipit tajam menatap kedua sejoli itu, "Mengambil peralatan untuk latihan voli atau mengambil barang bukti pembunuhan?"

"Ti-tidak kok!" Michimiya- _senpai_ mulai panik sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga, dilihat dari sisi pandang sang polisi jelas kedudukan mereka tidak baik.

"Oho?" pria berambut putih itu melangkah mendekati Sawamura- _senpai_. Kalau dilihat-lihat sebetulnya tinggi mereka tidak terlalu jauh berbeda. Tapi sorot manik keemasannya yang dingin dan penuh curiga terasa membekukan, "Kalian mau melakukan pembelaan? Katakan saja di depan hakim."

Polisi rambut hitam memborgol tangan Sawamura- _senpai_ yang terpaku di tempat sementara polisi yang berambut putih memborgol tangan Michimiya- _senpai_ yang tampaknya sibuk memutar otak agar keduanya bisa keluar dari situasi ini, "Aku minta pengacara!" Michimiya- _senpai_ tiba-tiba berseru ketika keduanya digiring keluar dari ruangan. Kedua polisi saling berpandangan sebelum mengangguk. Tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang mengatakan sesuatu. Keempatnya semakin menjauh dan Nagisa semakin panik.

Ia setengah berlari sambil menelepon Sugawara- _senpai_. Dan kebetulan saja ia melihat kepala pemuda itu yang berambut abu hendak memasuki lapangan dalam ruangan tim mereka, "Suga- _senpai_! Suga- _senpai_!" Nagisa kehabisan napas, "Sawamura- _senpai_ dan Michimiya- _senpai_ ditangkap polisi."

"Ha?" Nagisa menarik tangan seniornya yang terpaku di tempat itu.

* * *

Nagisa tidak yakin kemana kedua polisi itu membawa kedua rekan Suga- _senpai_ tapi semoga tidak ke kantor polisi. Ternyata mereka dibawa ke ruangan klub, satu-satunya yang terbuka di gedung seni—menurut Suga- _senpai_. Keduanya berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki berambut hitam, modelnya menantang gravitasi dan berdiri semua biarpun helaiannya ada yang mengeriting di ujungnya. Nagisa sangat ingin mengomentari model rambutnya yang aneh dan setelan jasnya yang terlihat murahan—Guru Olahraganya selalu memakai setelan jas dari desainer ternama dan _Bitch-sensei_ seringkali menunjukkan jenis-jenis jas yang mahal jadi Nagisa tahu mana yang murahan—tapi tidak jadi karena masalah pelik yang tengah mereka hadapi.

Nagisa menoleh ke arah Suga- _senpai_ yang awalnya tegang, sekarang justru merileks bahkan ia berusaha menahan tawa, "Aku ingin tahu alibi kalian. Apa yang kalian lakukan sekitar pukul 12.10-12.15?" manik birunya menatap tajam kapten tim voli laki-laki dan mantan kapten tim voli perempuan Karasuno itu.

"Kami dari lapangan _indoor_ A berniat ke lapangan _indoor_ B untuk mengambil beberapa hal," Sawamura- _senpai_ menerangkan, "Sepertinya waktu itu kami masih di jalan. Aku tidak lihat jam."

Tiba-tiba pengacara mereka berdiri dan memukul meja—namun anehnya wajahnya tetap datar saja dan Suga- _senpai_ semakin kesulitan menahan tawanya, "Aku butuh yang lebih bagus dari itu kalau kau mau bebas dari penjara, Anak Muda."

Nagisa bisa membuktikan alibi mereka, "Bukankah kita seharusnya membantu?"

Suga- _senpai_ masih menyumpal mulutnya dengan kepalan tangannya, membuat wajahnya memerah parah dan dahinya berkeringat. Ia menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Nagisa. Sebagai seorang anak SMP yang baik, ia tidak mempertanyakan perilaku kliennya itu. Mencurigakan? Ya. Aneh? Ya. Tidak biasa? Iya juga sih. Tapi Nagisa juga bingung mau bertanya apa kepada Suga- _san_.

"Sebelum itu aku selalu bersama anak-anak tim voli di lapangan. Kau bisa menanyai mereka," pengacara berambut hitam ikal itu melirik jam tangannya.

"Aku akan menanyai mereka nanti," ia berdiri dan meninggalkan Sawamura- _senpai_ dan Michimiya- _senpai_ saling berhatatapan dengan penuh tanya. Sang Pengacara keluar ruangan dan Michimiya- _senpai_ mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Eh, Pak Pengacara?" pengacara itu menoleh dan memandangi Michimiya- _senpai_ dengan sorot tajam, seolah ia tidak senang diganggu. Atau tidak senang dipanggil Pak Pengacara, "Kami boleh ikut Bapak?"

Tidak ada jawaban dan rupanya kedua sejoli itu menganggap bahwa minimnya jawaban berarti ya. Mereka mengikuti Pak Pengacara. Nagisa dan Suga- _senpai_ mengikuti ketiganya. Rupanya langkah kaki mereka membawa keduanya kembali ke tempat kejadian perkara.

* * *

"Sepertinya pelakunya berambut pirang, eh?" polisi berambut putih-hitam-keabuan itu memegang pinset yang mencapit sehelai rambut pendek berwarna pirang. Nagisa tidak yakin, tapi dimatanya apa yang dicapit oleh pinset polisi itu ia rasa adalah ijuk.

"Oya?" polisi yang satunya lagi ikut memegang piset, namun warna ijuk yang dicapitnya berbeda, "Kurasa pelakunya berambut hitam."

"Nah kan!" Michimiya- _sepai_ meninju pengacara mereka dan berjengit kesakitan. Sepertinya untuk ukuran perempuan, tinjunya lumayan sakit. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia adalah pemain voli. Pasti sekali atau dua kali ia pernah memukul bola voli secara keras, disengaja ataupun tidak, "Bukan kami kan pelakunya."

"Kami tidak yakin," Pak Pengacara masih mengelus lengan atasnya yang menjadi sasaran Michimiya- _senpai_ barusan, "Kami masih harus melakukan uji DNA."

Apa yang mau dilihat dari DNA ijuk? Debu?

Nagisa berdeham, "Aku saksi kalau keduanya tidak bersalah," Nagisa memulai sambil berusaha agar tidak gemetar dibawah tatapan semua orang yang ada di ruangan—sudah diberitahu kalau tatapan dua orang polisi itu menakutkan? Belum? Bayangkan seekor kucing hitam pembawa sial yang menatapmu sambil mengutukmu sial tujuh turunan dan seekor burung hantu putih yang nemplok di pohon dan mengejekmu karena kau ketakutan dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Sudah kebayang? Nah, tambahkan dengan tatapan paling tidak suka yang dilemparkan oleh Pak Pengacara seolah ia adalah ayahmu dan kau anaknya yang gagal karena kau hanya mendapatkan nilai 99.99 untuk mata pelajaran matematika—termasuk Suga- _senpai_ yang kebingungan, "Salah seorang anggota klub voli memintaku untuk mengikuti Sawamura- _senpai_ dan mengambilkan tiang net di lapangan yang mereka tuju. Aku selalu bersama mereka sejak mereka pergi dari lapangan tempat latihan hingga tiba disini."

Yah, setidaknya Nagisa tidak berbohong mengenai keseluruhan ceritanya.

Kedua polisi dan Pak Pengacara saling berpandangan, "Yah, berarti klienku sudah terbukti tidak bersalah kan?"

Namun mata hazel milik polisi berambut hitam menyipit. Ia melangkah mendekati Nagisa dan membungkuk, menjajarkan wajahnya dengan Nagisa, "Kau yakin, Bocah?"

Auranya sangat mengintimidasi—tinggi badannya pun mengintimidasi, sejujurnya—apalagi ketika ia menyipitkan matanya seperti itu. alisnya berkedut tidak suka dan seringainya melebar, menampakkan dua gigi taring yang ukurannya sedikit lebih panjang dari ukuran taring manusia pada umumnya, "Ya. Aku yakin," Nagisa sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa tetap berdiri tegak tanpa gemetar.

Kemudian sebuah suara entah darimana datangnya berkata, "Lalu, siapakah pelakunya? Apakah benar dua sejoli itu tidak bersalah?" diikuti dengan suara lain yang berseru, "CUT!" kemudian tepuk tangan yang meriah dari bagian dalam ruangan.

Polisi berambut hitam di hadapan Nagisa menyeringai senang. Ia kembali berdiri tegak dan menyapukan rambutnya ke kepala. Rambut hitamnya yang awalnya menempel dengan kepala kini berdiri semua, terkecuali helaian-helaian yang menutupi mata kanannya. Polisi yang satunya lagi juga sibuk menata rambutnya, hingga surai putih-hitam-abunya kini berdiri semua—yang mengingatkan Nagisa pada hewan yang mereka amati beberapa minggu yang lalu, burung hantu bertanduk.

Akhirnya Suga- _senpai_ tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memeluk perutnya dan membungkuk. Pak Pengacara—berlawanan dengan dua polisi lainnya—menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sebelum menyapukan tangannya ke atas rambutnya dan membuatnya jatuh dan menempel pada kepala. Helaian yang ikal hampir menyentuh telinganya. Ia membuka jas murahannya dan melonggarkan dasinya.

Michima- _senpai_ dan Sawamura- _senpai_ hanya bisa melongo di tengah lapangan. Kebingungan. Tidak paham apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, sama seperti Nagisa.

"Kerja yang bagus, teman-teman!" suara-suara misterius itu akhirnya menampakkan dirinya satu per satu, "Kita lanjut ke bagian investigasi!"

" _Aye_ ," anak-anak Klub Teater Karasuno—Nagisa bisa melihat dari jaket hitam yang mereka kenakan—dengan penuh semangat membawa peralatan mereka. Sesekali beberapa orang menepuk bahu kedua Pak Polisi dan Pak Pengacara.

"Oho ho, Kapten Karasuno!" polisi berambut putih-hitam-abu itu menyapa Sawamura- _senpai_.

"Oya oya, aku tidak percaya kau tidak mengenali kami, Kapten Karasuno," polisi yang berambut hitam ikut menepuk bahu Sawamura- _senpai_.

Sawamura- _senpai_ tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar. Matanya sampai menyipit saking lebarnya senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Alisnya berkedut tidak senang, "Mana mungkin aku mengenali kalian kan, Bodoh!?" serunya sambil meninju lengan atas Polisi 1 dan Polisi 2.

* * *

Nagisa sendiri sejujurnya tidak begitu paham. Tapi ternyata, anak-anak klub drama sedang melakukan apa yang disebut dengan ' _impromptu film_ ' dimana hanya beberapa pemain yang mendapatkan _briefing_ sementara yang lainnya _clueless_ untuk dimasukkan sebagai _entry_ ke dalam suatu lomba.

Kebetulan, pemain yang _clueless_ itu adalah Sawamura- _senpai_ dan Michimiya- _senpai_ , orang pertama yang masuk ke 'tempat kejadian perkara'. Dua orang polisi yang berambut aneh itu adalah kapten tim voli dari sekolah lain yang niatnya akan melakukan pertandingan persahabatan. Tapi Suga- _senpai_ meminta tolong mereka karena Yachi- _senpai_ dimintai tolong oleh ketua klub drama. Kalau tidak salah nama mereka adalah Tetsuro Kuroo—yang mengingatkan Nagisa pada 'kakak kembar beda orang tua' miliknya di Seirin High School karena ejaan namanya yang lumayan mirip—dan Koutarou Bokuto. Pak Pengacara ternyata bernama Keiji Akaashi dan pemuda tinggi berambut perak yang mengantarkan kedua polisi bernama Lev Haiba.

Setelah Sawamura- _senpai_ memarahi Suga- _senpai_ , kedua pemeran polisi dan ketua klub drama, ia pergi untuk mengantarkan Michimiya- _senpai_ pulang sementara rekannya yang lain masih latihan di lapangan bersama empat orang tamu mereka.

Nagisa sendiri pergi mengikuti Sawamura- _senpai_ bersama dengan Suga- _senpai_ yang masih terus mengelus-elus lengan atasnya yang tidak hanya ditinju oleh Sawamura-senpai, tapi juga oleh Michimiya- _senpai_. Nagisa dan Suga- _senpai_ bersembunyi di semak-semak yang cukup jauh dari kedua sejoli itu. nagisa bisa saja melakukan _parkour_ tapi ia tidak yakin Suga- _senpai_ bisa mengikuti. Pembicaraan kedua kapten tim itu tidak terdengar dan Nagisa bisa merasakan kalau Suga- _senpai_ gatal ingin mendengar percakapan mereka.

Mereka mengendap-endap mendekat, "…terima kasih banyak," Nagisa dan Suga- _senpai_ saling bertatapan. Tampaknya kedua remaja itu sudah tiba di lokasi tujuan.

"Tidak masalah," Sawamura- _senpai_ sedikit menunduk dan menggaruk tengkuknya, "Aku seharusnya berterima kasih. Omong-omong maafkan kelakuan anak-anak tadi."

Dengan wajah yang tersipu-sipu, Michimiya- _senpai_ tertawa pelan, "Tidak masalah, Daichi! Kadang anak-anak timku lebih merepotkan dibandingkan mereka."

Sawamura- _senpai_ berjalan menjauh dan melambai. Michimiya- _senpai_ membalas lambaian tangan sang kapten. Wajahnya dampak ragu sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia setengah berteriak, " _DAISUKI_!"

Di samping Nagisa, Suga- _senpai_ hampir kejang-kejang. Nagisa sendiri tidak percaya ternyata Michimiya- _senpai_ seberani itu, "A-AH MAKSUDKU DAICHI! A-AKU BERMAKSUD MEMANGGIL NAMAMU!" dengan wajah memerah dan kedua tangan yang gemetaran, gadis berambut cokelat pendek itu menggelengkan kepala dan mengibaskan kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

Sawamura- _senpai_ , hanya menatap, dengan wajah yang ikut memerah dan bibir yang terkulum untuk menahan senyumannya untuk terkembang—sepertinya—ia menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, menggaruk tengkuknya lalu menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya dengan tangannya, "A-AKU SEBETULNYA INGIN BERTANYA KAU MAU MAKAN MALAM DULU ATAU TIDAK, AHAHAHA," Michimiya- _senpai_ menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia tidak menatap pagar rumahnya yang dicat putih, sepertinya terlalu malu untuk menatap Sawamura- _senpai_ yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Mereka berdua bertatapan. Dengan rona pipi berwarna merah muda yang dominan, " _Daisuki_ , Yui," ujar Sawamura-senpai sebelum mencium dahi gadis itu.

Disamping Nagisa, Suga- _senpai_ menggeliat di atas tanah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To the Last Page**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curhatan Arleinne:**

Sejujurnya adegan si Michimiya salah manggil Daichi dari Daisuki itu ada di dalam mimpi Aru. Trus pas Aru bangun tidur pikirannya langsung, 'WTF gue mimpiin plot! Cheesy sih tapi boleh juga.' Awalnya gak terpikir bakalan dipakai dalam waktu dekat, tapi karena mau nulis ini dan kasihan sama Nagisa yang mulai kehabisan ide buat bikin skenario(?) jadi yha….

Niatnya mau buat penutup seri ini yang niatnya dikasih judul **Last Page**. Semoga **Last Page** ini masih sesuai dengan rencana *nyilang tangan*

Ada saran, kritikan, masukan? Ada keluhan, curhatan, kisah yang ingin diungkapkan? Silakan isi kotak review-nya, Teman-Teman Sekalian. Sampai jumpa di _**Last Page**_!


End file.
